


While I Hide In Your Embrace

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Concussions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, tiny bit of maladaptive daydreaming, tired boy Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: The series of Vernon-centric angsty fics y'all might be looking fororMe projecting my 3 am anxiety onto my idol. Either way, enjoy.Feel free to leave requests, I would love to do some.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	While I Hide In Your Embrace

Vernon is spaced out, in his head the thoughts are running smoothly like the sequence of a movie. It isn't the most entertaining daydream he's had, but it's been the one of the longest ones. 

Currently, he's imagining he and his members hiding in a bunker because of an even bigger Corona outbreak, not only does it make you sick, it turns you into a zombie and Vernon is becoming more and more scared of his mind. 

He was snapped out of his little movie by a squeeze to his hand, he lifts his head to find that Mingyu was the one that grasped his hand and that everyone was staring at him. 

They weren't looking at him weird or anything, small smiles on each of their faces, but Vernon still flushed. Another squeeze brought his attention back.

"Hey, you with us? We're about to start walking back home, do you want one of us to lead you?" Mingyu asks him with a smile on his face, Vernon just stops. 

Right.

They were just eating out, barbecue because Soonyoung had suggested it. They'd had a good time and Vernon was no longer hungry, now they were headed back to the dorms for a quiet night, well as quiet as a night can be with Seventeen. 

Vernon's silent tangent was cut off with another squeeze and he realized he hadn't given anyone an answer, so he grasped Mingyu's hand tighter and spoke.

"Yes, please. Could you lead me?" Vernon asks and the older beams, his members chuckling with fondness as they begin their journey back home. 

Usually, Vernon gets stuck in his head a lot. He won't answer to anyone or respond to any noises, coming up with and nourishing any and all ideas that will entertain him. He always thought it was some sort of attention deficiency or a surplus of energy but he never found out why he zoned out, though he did find out what it was called, maladaptive daydreaming disorder.

When he'd explained it to his group mates, they accepted it and asked if he needed any help. He told them that a lot of times his mind gets so bored that his brain just leaves his body, no matter what he's doing. Walking is usually the worst, he just wanders because he's not actively paying attention. 

As a result, whenever the members see him spacing out, they gently bring him back and ask if he would like to be lead. 

So that's what they do, and that's what they're doing now, Mingyu will hold onto Vernon's hand and guide him home. 

Back into that fuzzy, and honestly terrifying, mindset, Vernon imagines what he and his members would do if they were put into that type of situation. 

The group walked so tightly packed that one thought it was almost impossible to get in between them. Somehow, the members at the front of the line hadn't seen him, but a man in a long, beige trench coat had barreled straight into the front line, knocking Jeonghan and Soonyoung out of the way. 

The mysterious man barreled through the group pushing everyone out of the way, others barely holding onto to their balance. However, he wasn't paying much attention and barreled straight into Vernon, who had yet to come out of his daydream. Both men had tumbled to the ground, Vernon with a distinct bounce of his head on the concrete and the disappearance of air from his lungs. The other man was perfectly fine, glaring at the boy underneath him for a split second before bolting up at the sound of 12 other male voices. 

Vernon's eyes were open, but glazed over and his breathing was shallow. A small whine left the boys lips at the pain he felt in the back of his head and he reached out for anyone.

After what felt like ages, someone did grab his hands and tried to calm him. Voices were ringing through his head like crazy and he couldn't focus. He had been so out of it when he was knocked down that the scared and confused feelings he had, were doubled. 

He barely felt himself being picked up into someone's arms, sleep being the only thing his panicked brain felt he needed. He moaned out loud when another set of hands shook him a bit. Muffled voices speaking softly into his ear, he was trying so hard to not fall asleep when that was the only thing he wanted to do.

Soon enough, he was placed down on a couch and whined when someone touched the sore spot on the back of his head. Tears built up in his eyes and his nose stung, he was in pain and he was disoriented. After a bit, his eyes cleared and he saw all of his members gathered around him, worried expressions covering their handsome faces. The last person he remembers seeing isn't there though, Mingyu is no where to be seen. 

Vernon starts to cry again, he can't find Mingyu and feels as if the boy should be here. The younger idol has no idea what even happened, all he felt was the panic of being hit and slammed into the concrete. As if the tallest had a physical tether, he ran into the room with some ice and dropped to his knees in front of Vernon, running his fingers through his hair as he places the ice pack underneath the boy's head.

"Nonie, it's okay, baby, you're okay. I'm right here, okay?" Mingyu soothed, placing himself in Vernon's direct line of sight. This seemed to calm the boy, at least a bit, easing the tension that has consumed his body. 

"Vernon, love, we need you to stay awake, okay? You hit the ground so hard, you might have a concussion and we're gonna take you to the doctor. I know you're tired, baby, but please stay awake a bit longer." Seungcheol said from somewhere behind Mingyu, the injured boy only stared, head and heart quarreling over sleep or safety. Vernon finally made an affirmative noise, head hurting too much to nod. The others, though not less worried, seemed to relax a bit, wandering off to do their own thing while continuously checking on Vernon. 

When their manager arrived to take him to the ER, he wouldn't let go of Mingyu, leaving them no choice but to take him. Seungcheol went too, obviously, being the leader and oldest brother, there was no way in hell he wasn't about to leave his dongsaeng's alone, regardless of who went with them. 

~

The ER trip took about 3 hours in total, confirming that Vernon did in fact, have a concussion but that otherwise, he was fine. 

When they got home that evening, everyone showered and dressed in pajamas, Mingyu helped Vernon shower and pull on some pajamas, settling down behind the concussed boy and covering him in blankets. 

All thirteen of the boys had snuggled in on either the couches or the floors, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere, but all boys were comfortable. The oldest had meant to tell Vernon that every once in a while, he should take a break from the movie they were going to watch, but when he looked up, Vernon was already dead asleep clutching Mingyu's forearm. 

Seungcheol spared the older boy a glance and Mingyu only grinned and tightened his hold, very excited to have a cuddly baby in his lap. 

No one ever figured out who the mysterious dude was or why he decided that running through their massive group was a good idea, but as long as all the boys were safe, identity didn't really matter. 

Mingyu had promised, though, that if he ever saw that man again, he would give him a concussion. It's only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First one rewritten! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been in a slump lately, not really writing at all. But I'm back and to explain the rewriting, I have a really weird thing where first accounts and works don't look good to me and appear awful, so I thought about rewriting everything to look better so that's what this is. (I am going to do that with all of the fics)
> 
> Your requests will be complete, I'm going to do requests and rewriting at the same time, so those will be out as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, stay safe and see you next part!


End file.
